Private Schools Make Such Weird Guys
by shihana no ki
Summary: Sena is acing differantly after the christmas bowl and he seems to be hiding something very important. He is recruited by several schools for being Eyeshield and bya few guys too. Yaoi, Fantasy, science changing powers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story and Eyeshield is/was one hell of an anime written by someone else.

Summary: After Hiruma and Kurita left high school and everyone found out he was Eyeshield 21 Sena was picked for a scholarship to Kyoshin. He also received multiple recommendations from Oujo and has to figure out which school. He visits both and nothing good ever comes from him going school. Shin is starting to cling to him and Mizumachi is beginning to be feeling up Sena a little too much and Kakei seems to be asking him on 'friendly outings'. ShinSena MizuSena KakeiSena

(Sena's first and last day at Deimon as a 2nd year.)

I was walking to Deimon with Mamo-nee who was crying very loudly next to me. The small brunette tried his best to comfort her but nothing worked. The crying got worse when Monta joined in and began to cry to the MAX.

"Y-You guys are making a scene…"

"I don't care why are you going to Kyoushin anyway, they are all a bunch of assholes to the MAX!" Monta wailed and began to shake me rapidly. Mamori moved him aside and stared at me.

"I thought you said you got letters from Oujo?" Mamori was being very suspicious after the whole me being Eyeshield 21 was released to the public. After that she had hit me on my head and yelled at me for lying to her for so long. I wanted to tell her from the beginning but Hiruma would have killed me if I had. Monta was arguing with Mamori nee-chan about which school I was leaving them for and we had finally reached the school.

As soon as one person saw me everyone in different clubs all yelled 'EYESHIELD JOIN (Name here) CLUB!' I paniced and jumped on the wall so no one could catch me. I felt like a ninja running across the wall and the group quickly following me. I felt my foot slip for a second and was beginning to fell off the ledge. I almost fell to the ground when a pair of strong familiar arms had caught me.

"S-Shin-san, what are you doing here!" I questioned the pure mass of muscle holding me up. Shin's heart began to beat faster at the sight of Sena in his arms with tears beginning to form in his big brown eyes. Shin couldn't explain the feeling but he felt like smiling at the boy. He looked away from Sena's face and kept his hard expression as usual.

"Takami sent me here to escort and protect you during your last day here. It seems he was right to send me." It looked like he glared at me and I cowered a little, he noticed and softened his expression. Monta and Mamori nee-chan ran over to see Shin setting me on my feet and thanking him. They sighed heavily and both yelled at me for my stupidity. I sweat dropped and Shin asked if we can leave already.

Walking to school was different since Shin pretty much gave off a deadly intent around the group, all the people cowered at the sight. I entered my class and sat down near the wall. Shin leaned against a wall and stared at Sena the whole time. When the ha-ha brothers came in they stared at Sena and Juumonji stepped up in front of his desk. Shin was ready to tackle him if he did anything to try and hurt his rival. I looked at Juumonji's eyes and they looked kind of sad. Juumonji looked away and handed Sena a present then ruffled his already messy hair.

"That's for you Sena, I wanted to give it to you to remember us." Juumonji said and left with a light shade of pink gracing his face. I opened the box and it had a picture of him holding me up at one of our games. It looked like a happy picture and Sena was gonna cry again. Shin saw this and his heart felt like it was just stepped on. He glared at Juumonji but stopped when Sena smiled. The White knight was wondering why he was doing this with Sena, really he had no idea why he was doing this.

"Sena Kobayakawa, this is your last day at Deimon and I expect there to be absoulutely no hindrances in my classroom." The teacher pointed at Shin and everyone was staring at him, he responded by glaring at everyone. The class went as planned and we were excused for lunch. Monta and Mamo-nee led/dragged me out with Shin following behind. The hallways were filled with people staring at Shin and he kept his stern face on the whole time, those poor people.

As soon as we made it into the cafeteria the football team yelled at me for betraying them. I laughed awkwardly and they were all staring at Shin. Taki was laughing and twirling around saying that he'd pick up my slack when I leave Deimon. I felt like the third wheel now and Shin sat next to me when I had pulled out my lunch. Shin just watched me eat and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Shin-san, where's your lunch?" He grunted and I began to put. He coughed from this and sighed in defeat.

"I didn't bring one; I wasn't anticipating that you'd be this long." Shin said and I looked at him worriedly.

"Here, have some of mine, I'm getting a little chubby anyway." At this comment for some odd reason, Shin pictured Sena shirtless and felt his heartbeat accelerate again. Sena offered him half of his sandwich and Shin wasn't really paying attention so he took it without knowing. Shin took a bite and he complimented Sena for the sandwich.

"It's no problem Shin-san; I mean um, uh I hope you liked it." I was stuttering like an idiot and Shin-san probably thought so too. Shin nodded and continued to eat the sandwich Sena had given him.

"Eyeshield, I mean, Sena do you want to leave yet?" Shin asked and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry if I'm becoming an annoyance to you Shin-san but, I still have a few people to say goodbye to."

The day went on as Shin followed Sena like a loyal dog and waited for school to finish. It was already the last period of the day and Sena was flooded with gifts. Girls approached Sena and Shin wanted so badly to shove those girls away from him. The taller boy was thinking these odd feelings over and watched even guy's approached Sena. That's when Shin stepped in and wrapped his arms protectively around the running back. The girls yelled something about the scene between the two as cute and the guys seemed to stare in confusion.

The bell rang and Shin rushed the small boy out and led him to Oujo. About 45 minutes later and a slight pain in my stomach from all the carrying Shin did we had finally made it to the school. It was huge it looked like a giant castle and it looked so high class.

"Shin, can you put me down already?" I pleaded and the taller boy let him down. The two walked onto the campus and went straight for the football field. It was nicer and much neater compared to the one at Deimon and the weight rooms were closer. Shin went straight for the weight room holding onto Sena's twig-like arm so that the boy wouldn't get left behind accidentally.

The two entered the room with Shin pretty fired up about something and Sena sighed inwardly. Shin looked towards me and his eyes said something unreadable. Hiruma taught me a little but I'm not as good as Mamo-nee was so I barely can read their expressions half the time. Sakuraba greeted me as well as Takmi, however half the team stared darkly at me and Shin stared equally as dark towards his teammates. Every single one of them, including Sakuraba and Takami gasped in surprise and the coach entered.

"Ah, Eyeshield, or should I say Sena Kobayakawa, it's nice seeing you here. Are you going to start trainging already?" I stuttered with my word s and moved my arms across my chest.

"U-Um I actually have to visit Kyoushin the day after tomorrow; Shin just dragged me into here…." The coach was as scary as coach Doburoku when he stares at you. "B-But tomorrow I'm attending classes here and um, make my decision by the end of the week sooo…" Shin was staring at the brunette wide eyed.

_What if he goes to Kyoshin, then he won't be with me. This has to be stopped somehow; Sakuraba and Takami will know a way to make him stay. _Shin was as in deep thought as his brain could be, when looked towards the two mentioned in his head. I was backing away from the coach and bumped into Shin-san. The impact was like walking into a brick wall, probably hurting me more then it hurt him.

"Ah, g-gomenasai Shin-san." I bowed and Shin pulled me into his chest, crushing my face into the hard mass of muscle. My face was red when Shin pulled me out of his embrace and put his hands on my shoulders. He stared into my eyes amd fiddled with his mouth a little.

"Sena, you're going to pick Ojou that is final." Shin said in a parent like tone and Sena went wide eyed. Sakuraba went frantic and mother hen on shin saying things like; 'Let him make his own decisions.' and 'you're making him embarrassed.' Which were both true statements and I did see Shin as a very hot person. Shin apologized and Takami grunted to get my attention.

"Sena, as a student at his school we all live on campus unless given special permission like Sakuraba, so who are you going to stay with?"

"D-Do I have to stay with someone can't I just walk into the school like I did earlier?" Takami and everyone else laughed and I shook a little noe knowing what was so funny.

"The only reason the guards never stopped you was because, you were so intently being dragged by Shin, as you say." Sakuraba assited in the explanation and Takmi interrupted.

"Also cause he accidentally broke several of their guard rails. He was so upset that you beat him he trained to not let anything stop him ever again and that he could also increase his running abilities." Shin looked like he was going to say something when his eyes widened.

"Sena stay with me." I was taken aback by the odd comment from the linebacker but nodded shakily in reply.

"U-um sure, but I have to make sure my parents are okay with it." Shin reached into his pocket quickly to grab his phone but the moment he pulled it out and stuck it out for Sena, he crushed it in his monster like hands. I sweat dropped and quickly took mine out before Shin could grab another one. I pressed my mom's speed dial number and waited for her reply.

"_Moshi moshi, Sena what is it?"_

"Hi mom, I was wondering if I could stay at Oujo in with Shin-san."

"_Oh sure you can stay at Oujo just make sure Shin-san is always with you, wouldn't want you getting hurt now would I." _

"Bye mom." I hung up the phone and nodded to the man/teenager in front of me. He seemed excited and happy at the same time and I actually almost saw a smile. Shin never smiles!

"I'll take you to my room then."

"W-Wait, I have to get some things from my house first so I'll see you later."

"I will come with you." Shin insisted and I quickly ran out the door, making sure he was left behind. Inside the room Shin looked towards his quarterback and wide receiver.

"Help me keep Sena here."

"Wow, Shin I never would've expected you to be in love with your rival." Takami taunted and Sakuraba elbowed him. Shin tilted his head in confusion and monotonously asked.

"What is love?" Sakuraba turned surprised and Takami chuckled softly. Takami sighed and Sakuraba did as well.

"We'll help you Shin and we'll explain to what love is later, it's a complicated subject." Sakuraba said and Shin grunted his response.

(With Sena)

I was running home quickly, as to not worry Shin, and stopped when I saw a familiar blonde waiting outside of my house.

"This is the address right Kaki-pii?" The blonde said and a bluish haired boy nodded.

"Mizumachi-kun, Kakei-san what are you guys doing here?" I asked and both turned around at the same time. This is the first time I've introduced my self as Sena to them, they usually know me as Eyeshield. Kakei's eyes widiened a bit and Mizumachi's jaw seemed to drop. He stripped down into his boxers and was hugging me. I blushed when he effortlessly picked me up and into his chest I went.

"Holy crap who knew someone as fast and deadly as Eyeshield could be someone as cute as you. I mean, wow you're cute." Mizumachi complimented and I turned to the shade of red that thermometers are usually at. Kakei coughed and pulled me out of Mizumachi's grasp.

"You are very cute, now may we come in?" Kakei admitted and I nodded still in a little bit of a daze that two hot guys seemed to think I was cute, I mean girls at Deimon never even talked to me and now I have guys fawning over me. I sighed and let the two into my house. I went to the fridge and offered them some tea. Mizumachi stared hungrily at me while Kakei nodded. I turned around and felt something pinch my butt. I squeeked and turned around quickly, almost spilling the pitcher I had in my hand. I saw Mizumachi with his arm fully extended across my countertop and he was smiling. Kakei punched the large boys arm and glared. I poured Kakei's tea quickly and handed it to him from across the table. His arms were long enough to reach across the table while mine's had barely reached the edge.

"So what is it you guys are here for?"

"TO CLAIM THAT SEXY PIECE OF ASS!" Mizumachi screamed and readied himself to launch at me, only to be held down by Kakei.

"We're actually here to invite you to dinner with the two of us representing Kyoushin, we ask that you pick our school." Kakei said politely and licked his lips slightly. I turned red at what Mizumachi had said and asked for a little alone time. Kakei nodded and Mizumachi struggled. I walked up to my room and jumped on my bed.

_Holy crap Mizumachi and Kakei are asking me out on a date, and Shin-san is acting al possessive for some odd reason. Geez how much can I handle of this. Ugh I so need to find a boyfriend, but which one of the three. Shin is nice and I know he'll always protect me from anything. Kakei seems to be similar only a little more talkative and Mizumachi…. Well he's just a pervert, but a super hot and sweet pervert. GAH this suckz and why do I feel like dressing up in a skirt, ugh I'm turning into such a whore._

TBC~

How'd you guys like it. Tell me honestly and please review, for the love all that is holy review. I wanna get E-mails off my Ipod saying how either crappy good or what should be worked on with this story. :P xD so review!


	2. Cosplay and a secret

Disclaimer; I own nothing and Eyeshield21 was the best football anime that I had ever seen and the characters are sp easy to write about anyway all the credit should go to the creator and not me.

(With Sena in his room.)

The small runner was lazily looking around for some clothes he can wear to sleep when his house phone began to ring. He reached for the phone he had in his room and answered it.

"Hello Kobayakawa residence Sena speaking." A grunt came form the other side of the line and Sena who it was immediately. "Shin-san is there something that you needed?"

"_Sena, are you okay what is taking so long are you hurt, do I need to come over?"_

"No Shin-san, I'm perfectly fine don't worry."

"_I see, do you need me to come pick you up, because Takami wants to have you eat dinner with m. So are you leaving soon?"_

"S-sorry Shin-san I'm going to go at dinner with Kakei and Mizumachi-kun from Kyoushin, we can go out some other time though. Sorry about that Shin-san, I'll be over there in a couple of hours." On the other end a loud crackling was heard and the line went dead. On Sena's side he felt a little odd about kind of turning Shin down but, he knew he would never be able to outrun the two tallest football players in Japan.

On Shin's end however, the bear like hands crushed the phone when he had heard the small boy was going to dinner with two other guys. Thoughts of the young boy getting hurt ran through the larger boys head and he was clenching the telephone in his hand. Once it had finally broke, Sakuraba ran towards the linebacker. He dropped the broken pieces and his hand wasn't even scratched.

"S-Shin, what happened is Sena okay?" The bigger teen nodded and Sakuraba let out a sigh of relief. "Then what's wrong is he not coming?" Shin visibly hardened his expression and it looked as if his muscles began to tense up at the question.

"No, he's going to go with two people from Kyoushin…. I'm leaving." Sakuraba called over Takami and the two barely were able to hold Shin down. "Let me go I cannot let Sena go on a date alone with two football players from Kyoushin." Takami and Sakuraba seemed to sigh at the same time and whispered something under their breath.

"Wait Shin, I think we can have a way for you to watch Sena so he doesn't get hurt and you can be able to see your little boy toy at the same time." Takami smirked evilly and Sakuraba sighed at the evil intent in the smarter boy's eyes.

Sena had set a couple of clothes on the side and he began to undress. The two right outside of the door were peeking through a small crack and Mizumachi ran to the first floor immediately finding a pillow and shoving his face into it.

"SO FUCKING CUUUUUUTTTTTTTEEEEEE!" The blonde yelled in the pillow and Kakei was sill staring through the door scratching his chin in thought; naughty thoughts, but thinking none the less. Sena turned around and bent over to pick up a shirt from his closet, that's when the dark blue haired boy finally lost it. He flung the door open and grabbed the boy and picked him up to look at him. He kissed his cheek and Sena turned bright red. Kakei continued to kiss Sena until he reached he corner of his lips, at that point Sena was kind of getting into it. Kakei had left Sena red faced and was actually smiling.

"Never bend over like that again or else both Mizumachi and I will do horrible things to that sexy ass of yours." Kakei left and Sena changed at a god like speed. He met Mizumachi sitting on the couch half naked with a pillow over his crotch. Once Sena sat on the same couch as Mizumachi he ripped the pillow off and the devil bat saw a huge tent in the taller boy's pants. Kakei also noticed and stuck a hasty hand out just in time to stop Mizumachi from landing on the small boy's lap. Mizumachi struggled in the grip and Sena clutched onto the dark blue jeans he was wearing. Kakei looked over to the smaller boy and nodded. Mizumachi put on his shirt and led Sea out in front of him.

The three walked out of the house and heard a rustling in the bushes around the corner. As Sena turned Mizumachi continued to push him forward so that the boy wouldn't stop walking Kakei was left behind and went to go investigate. The bushes rustled more as Kakei drew closer and someone grunted. Shin came out and glared at the Kyoushin student. Kakei returned the glare the muscular white knight was giving him and Shin grunted.

"Where are you two going with Sena?" Shin asked and the blue haired boy grunted as well.

"A café in town, this should be of no concern to you though. Sena agreed to come with us, that is how it should and will be." Shin aimed a punch for Kakei's head and said boy caught the fist. Shin and Kakei began to fight and Shin used some of the moves Sakuraba had taught him but Kakei also matched the teen. Sakuraba jumped in between the two and they both had stopped.

"Look, I know for a fact that Sena doesn't want to see any bruises on either of you two and if he does then he'll be really sad. Do either of you want to be responsible for Sena crying?" A mental image of the boy weeping loudly filled both of the boy's thoughts and they're eyes widened. The two glared at each other and Kakei grunted first.

"A compromise then."

"Agreed." The two large boys agreed to their compromise and looked to Sakuraba for the answer. Takami came out of the bushes and pushed his glasses up so that the glare would show one sharp eye.

"How about this then…"

Mizumachi and Sena walked along as Mizumachi kept looking back for his teammate. Kakei jogged up to the group with a serious expression on his face a couple of minutes later. Mizumachi took this as a sign and walked up to the teenager and asked him what happened. Sena watched as Kakei whispered into Mizumachi's ear and the blonde's eyes widened. The blonde smirked at the boy and smirked deviously, said brunette continued to walk and the two boys came up behind.

"S-So where are we going anyway?"

"Oh nowhere special, just a cosplay cafe Mizumachi stumbled upon one day. Don't worry Sena, they supply the costumes and we already got our table." Kakei calmly explained to the running back. Kakei's expression softened noticeably and Sena noticed he had a couple of red marks on his arm. The brunette squeaked and Kakei turned his head in confusion.

"K-Kakei-kun what happened to your arm!" Kakei looked at his slightly bruised arm and, this time for real, smiled at Sena. Again Sena was taken aback seeing as though the bluenette never once smiled at a football game. Sena turned red when he looked upon the tall teens smiling face and looked away before he began to stare. Kakei patted the boys head, as instructed by the four eyed quarter back, and brushed his cheek lightly.

"Don't worry Sena-_chan_; you have nothing to worry about. Just got into a bit of trouble trying to return a cat to the house it came from." Sena knew it was a lie but didn't have time when Mizumachi threw Sena up dangerously high and caught him bridal style.

"Eyeshield we're here!" The boy looked at the sign and it was written in fancy cursive with lights surrounding the letters. Sena didn't have time to read the sign when Mizumachi rushed him into the café.

"Iterashai, welcome to kirei na café. You three must be the Final Fantasy X costume group. Who's going to be Yuna in your group?" Her eyes focused on Sena and the boy turned his head. Kakei pushed him forward and spoke.

"He is, we'll be his guardians." Kakei explained and Mizumachi piped up from the back of the two.

"Ooh I call Tidus!"

"Fine I'm okay with Kihmari, he wears less clothes after all." Mizumachi seemed to freeze and grunted at the statement. The maid, who was dressed as a temple priestess, led Sena into a changing room and showed him his costume. The boy screamed in surprise and Kakei smiled smugly. The other two changed in two more stalls and Mizumachi came out first. The tanned boy came out wearing a yellow hoodie which reached halfway down his body showing off his abs and barely covered half of his chest. He had his boxers reach past his pants legs and the right leg was half gone. The pants actually only made it half way down his thigh while the right made it past his knee.

Kakei came out next and wore a heavily adorned loin cloth and a few necklaces ad accessories at random places on his body. Other than that he was completely naked. His perfectly sculpted abs, perfectly chiseled chest, and totally ripped legs were showing. Everything about the Poseidon football player seemed to scream at fan girls (or in this case fan boys xD) to write about him and a perfect girl/boyfriend.

The café they were at was relatively neat with fancy furniture. It had white chairs which were situated under white clothed tables and the windows were adorned with red curtains. The music in the background was something from an anime, which neither Kakei or Mizumachi knew, that was something about an elevator. Everyone in the café seemed to stare at both half naked boys, who were sitting patiently at their table for their 'date'. Once curtains were heard being pulled back both boys turned their heads quickly and stared wide eyed.

Sena was wearing a white kimono with pink flowers stemming up from the bottom. He Kimono was tied to his hips with a blue sash that had multiple yellow and green accessories. The kimono was sleeveless so Sena was wearing a white and pink sleeve that went over his hands and wore a blue skirt like hakama. The hakama reached past his knees and covered his small body, but you could still see parts of the boy's chest through the holes that were cut in the sleeves.

"M-Mizumachi-san, Kakei-kun w-where are you guys?" Sena said nervously and two said boys were about to leap out of their seats when they saw the Oujo group coming in Kakei cursed and whistled loudly to Sena. Sakuraba had turned and noticed the brunette that was a couple of meters in front of him. The pop star quickly moved to the dressing rooms and pulled the other two in. Sena looked back and saw a blonde haired boy quickly enter the changing rooms and just thought that the boy never wanted to be seen.

Sena walked over to the table and saw what the two were wearing. Kakei smiled at the sight of Sena's red face and Mizumachi stood up suddenly. He tilted Sena's chin up and kissed him quickly on the lips. Sena's bug like eyes widened even more as Mizumachi's mouth bean sucking lightly on his upper lip. Kakei punched Mizumachi on the side and the blonde fell into is chair.

"Sorry for that Sena I expected Mizumachi to keep his hormones a little bit more in check, but I guess I was a little off. I can kiss you if it'll make you feel any better." Kakei joked as Sena's face shook from side to side. The waitress came over on roller blades and handed the three their menus. She quickly skated away and jumped into the air.

Shin and Sakuraba had changed into Kingdom hearts cosplay and Shin had a long silver wig on with a black blindfold over his eyes and wore a yellow zip up shirt. It didn't fit properly so it stuck to every single one o his muscles. Sakuraba wore S**a's k****ade master outfit and Takami wore long wig and an organization xiii outfit. Shin fiddled with the blindfold and he ripped it. Takami seemed to stiffen at the action and the waitress came by holding a bill and handed it to Takami, the boy then seemed to become depressed.

"Sakuraba, is that Sena?" He pointed to the girl/boy wearing the white kimono and Sakuraba's jaw dropped. Shin had an instinctual urge to the punch the boy, so he did. Sakuraba rubbed his sore arm and nodded to the bigger boy. Takami grabbed Shin's arm and told him to try and not break anything else the bigger boy nodded. Shin walked to a table near the small running back and Sakuraba sighed.

"Shin is going to be one protective boyfriend isn't he?" Takami nodded and Sakuraba looked up and smiled. "Well at least they'll be inseparable on a field. Inseparable." Sakuraba felt an odd sensation to his words and smiled to Sena. The two sat next to Shin who was staring intently at anyone who came near the smaller boy.

Back with Sena and the two from Kyoushin he boy looked intensely at the dessert menu. Everything to the small boy looked like heaven and Kakei was staring at the boy's odd expression towards the menu. Mizumachi set his menu down and put his face up to Sena's and looked at the menu.

"Oooooh~ Sena seems to like his sweets, well ya know I can be really sweet to would you _eat _me?" Mizumachi said smugly and two forks came for his head and he ducked quickly. Sena ducked behind his menu and Mizumachi pouted in his seat and Sena smiled towards the blonde. The waitress came by quickly and Mizumachi ordered firs.

"One super cheeseburger and a large melon soda." Mizumachi said and then Kakei ordered a steak combo with the same drink.

"U-uh I'll have the pasta with meatballs, with a strawberry C***ico please." The waitress wrote down the order and quickly dashed away. Sena shifted in his kimono awkwardly and glared slightly at the two in front of him.

"Y-you know, couldn't I have been a guy in the game or even a less revealing costume?"

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have such a cute little outfit now would you." Kakei said in a relatively monotone voice and kept his calm face on. Mizumachi laughed in his seat and an odd aura was felt around the room. Sena looked around and saw a group dressed in kingdom hearts clothes and tilted his head in confusion. The silver haired one was glaring and the 'S**a' was holding him back.

"Here ya go everyone your food is all ready." The waitress had thrown the food effortlessly on the table and skated away again. Mizumachi pretty much stuffed the whole cheeseburger into his mouth and ate it in one bite. Sena sweat dropped and laughed awkwardly. As Kakei ate quietly Mizumachi was loudly slurping on his drink when Kakei had kicked him for being rude.

"So Sena what classes would you like to take in Kyoushin, we offer a wide variety so as away." Kakei asked as he waited for Sea to finish his food and the small boy fidgeted in his seat a little.

"Well I want to be something in the medical field so a human anatomy class would be great."

"Sounds god to me then maybe we'll be in the same class, anything else?" Kakei asked politely and wiped his mouth clean. Sena put his finger to his head as he began to think and then he snapped his fingers.

"Oh, Psychology would also be a perfect course."

"You seem to be perfect for me; we'll both be in the same classroom it seems. So your trial period will be scheduled with the attendance offices and we implore you to pick Kyoushin." Kakei explained professionally and the waitress came skating by. "Sena order anything you want for dessert me and Mizumachi got the check." Sena nodded and turned to the waitress.

"One chocolate ice cream fruit parfait please." The waitress skated away again and Kakei was questioning the small brunette. Mizumachi was watching the people in the Kingdom Heart's cosplay and smiled towards them. Sea nervously answered the questions and Kakei was staring intently into the smaller boys brown eyes. After about ten minutes of talking the waitress finally came by with the parfait and the check. The dessert was in a tall cup with three scoops of chocolate ice cream with whip cream and bananas on the side of the last scoop on the top. Sena grabbed his spoon and took of the whip cream off and ate it. The boy dug into the ice cream as the other two watched the boy eat.

"Oishii~" Sena said with a full mouth and the other two paid the check and changed. When they came out Sena had just finished and the waitress pulled him to the side and held up a paper to his face.

"Hey there cutie do ya need a job?" Sena shook his head but the girl left him with the paper in his hand. The brunette met with the two from Kyoushin and they escorted him home. The two were walking closely to the boy and made it down their street. Sena's mom was watering some of the plants in their lawn and the three came up to the house.

"Oh Sena you're home already, I thought you were going to be at Oujo. Well anyway it's good to see you and your new friends."

"Kaa-san these two are from Kyoushin and they took me for dinner. I'm going to go to Shin's room now." Kakei waved back to Sena as he dragged Mizumachi away from the house.

"Sena, hurry up I'm sure the boy from Oujo is wondering where you are." Sena nodded and began to run towards the school. After 10, minutes of Sena's sprinting he finally made it back, but had been stopped by the security guards.

"Oi, stop right there kid." Sena's eyes widened and seemed different then he smiled and spoke.

"Go away you filthy guard, before Shin-kun chews you out again." Sena said as he used his speed of light sprint to past the gate. The guard stared at the place where Sena stood and shook his head back and forth. Then he got back to his station as if the brunette hadn't ever been there. Sena was sprinting through buildings until he had finally made it to the football fields. Shin was leaving the weight room, when he spotted the smaller brunette.

"Sena, it's about time I was becoming worried." Shin said and hugged the boy tightly. Sena blushed and looked up to the emotionless boy.

"S-shin-san why are you hugging me!"

"Takami said when you come back if I felt that warm fuzzy feeling in my chest again, then hug you. So I did as I was told." Sena turned away and Shin tilted his head in confusion. "Is there something wrong Sena?"

"W-well Shin-san you shouldn't be hugging people like that just because someone tells you too."

"But Sena, it felt nice when I did so isn't it okay?" Sena's eyes widened and he smiled at Shin, and then the bigger boy led him to their room. The building they were in was bigger then most hotels and the lobby seemed to be just as good. Shin pulled Sena into an elevator and pressed a button. Once the doors opened the bigger boy went to a room. He pulled out a key and opened the door.

"Wow~" Sena said as he saw Sin's room. It was as big as he living room in his house! I had a kitchen and living room in he first half ad there was a hallway leading to a big bedroom.

"Sena, you will be sleeping here, in this bed with me." Shin said and the boy looked around for the bathroom. He found it and it was pure white tiles with a bath tub and a shower. Shin walked into his room and turned to the boy.

"Do you need a bath Sena?" The boy nodded and Shin searched his closet for clothes. He grunted in frustration and took off his shirt. He reached for some pants and pulled out some black running shorts. Sena stared at the muscular boy and noted every crease of muscle the boy had, which was a lot! The boy turned away red faced and Shin tilted his head again.

"Is there something wrong Sena?" Sena shook his head and Shin held out the clothes. Sena made sure not to grab Shin's hands when he grabbed the clothes. He quickly went into the bathroom and started showering quickly.

After his bath Sena went to look for his cell and pulled it out to call his parents.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, is there anything I forgot a home?... Oh that I see, sorry I'll be there immediately." Sena closed his phone and went for the door. Shin turned around and roughly grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going Sena?"

"Oh, parents forgot to give me something before I left so I will be back soon." Sena dashed out the door and quickly caught an elevator.

At the Sena house there was an odd darkness and a small light turned on.

"Yes, Shin-san I'll be back shortly, don't worry." Sena threw the phone away and it broke. Sena began to ran quickly as white lights shot behind him.

"Tou-san where are you guys is mom alright?" His dad waved his hand and Sena sprinted for the spot quickly and a white light went for his head. It was stopped and was a small nail, it went for the direction it came from and a grunt was heard.

"Get away from my son." Sena's mother said and was laying on the ground when Sena's hands glowed over her. She laughed and a water sphere formed around the three.

"Sena run away from here, go to the Oujo boy."

"N-No way I'm leaving you guys"

"Just continue your cure circle son, don't worry about the two of us. We'll be fine after all, papa and mama are fighting to see you again. We won't lose." Sena teared up and he finished healing. His mother stood up and her shield turned into spikes. Sena's dad turned around and shot out a large blast of fire and three distorted figures, with goggles covering their eyes had been seen. Sena's mom shot out her spikes for the three and they all fell to the ground.

"Go!" They both shouted and Sena went dashing out of the yard onto a nearby wall. He threw a couple of knives at he few that tried to follow him and he was clear to escape. His mother and father smiled at the fading figure of their son and stood up from their hiding place.

"Are you ready for one hell of a fight?"

"I do not tolerate such violence in my household, so these guys need to be punished, no?"

"Couldn't agree with you more." A loud screech was heard and the two adults jumped out of the house.

Sena made it back to the school in tears and the guard whistled. Sena turned his head and the guard was blown away along with the metal railing that blocked his way. Upon blowing away the meal a loud crash was heard and Sena sprinted to the building he was going to sleep in. Sena made it up the elevator and wiped his eyes to make sure none of the tears were inside of his eyes. He fixed his bag and took a deep breath in and bottled up all of his emotions as usual.

"Shin-san can you open the door?" Sena said at the door and he door flew open. Shin hugged Sena for the second time in one night and rubbed his eyes in his hair.

"I was worried Sena." Sena smiled and put his stuff down then went for the bed. Shin followed and pulled the covers out so the boys could go in together. Shin took of his nigh shirt and pulled Sena into bed with him. He hugged the boy tightly and put their foreheads together.

"Goodnight, Sena-kun." Shin said and connected their lips together. Sena's eyes widened as Shin began nibbling on the smaller boy's upper lip. He pulled away from Sena and pushed their foreheads together again. Sena was staring into Shin's eyes then quickly closed his own. Shin closed his eyes and the two began to fall asleep in the awkward position.

TBC!

Author's note:

Sorry for the long wait I promise next time it'll e faster. Anyway please review or else I might fall into a deep depression and no ever write again. Please and thank you.


	3. Totoa Katamakuma

Disclaimer; I own nothing and Eyeshield21 was the best football anime that I had ever seen and the characters are sp easy to write about anyway all the credit should go to the creator and not me.

(Sena's dream)

"_This kid won't be able to last the treatment; he'll probably be turned into an EBALO like the others."_

"_Tch, have more faith in the fastest kid in Japan, I'm sure he'll do fine."_

"_Well, if he does transform I'mma kill him."_

"_Haha, fine you deserve that much."_

(End dream)

Sena recalled the odd conversation from his dream and quickly forced the memory aside. Shin wasn't inside the bed when Sena saw a note on the door. The brunette pulled it off and started to read the messy handwriting.

Sena,

Went out for a morning jog, make some breakfast or go to Takami and Sakuraba's room for some food.

Seijuro.

Sena went into the living room and turned on the T.V. It went to the morning news and the clock in the right corner read '7:18'. Sena sighed at his late start and read the caption on the screen. To his horror it read 'Two People Gone Missing in the Deimon High School Area.' Sena began shaking and he slowly calmed his breathing down, he made his way into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

After Sena made his breakfast he quickly ate and watched a little T.V. Someone opened the door and he quickly turned around. Shin came in wiping the sweat off of his forehead, he came in without his shirt and his ski looked like it was sparkling. Sena turned bright red and quickly turned back to the T.V. Shin noticed and walked behind the running back then turned him around.

"Sena, are you okay your face is all read, do you have a fever?" Shin asked while putting a hand to Sena's forehead. Shin's rough hand rubbed against the smooth skin of Sena's forehead and the smaller boy turned even redder. Sena stood up from the couch and Shin looked to the boy with worry.

"S-Shin-san, we're going to be late for class if we just stay like this. Y-You should take a shower before you go too." Sena said and Shin nodded to him. The white knight went into his room and grabbed some clothes. He went into the shower and came out about ten minutes later while Sena had just begun to change into his Oujo school uniform. Sena had begun to button up his shirt when Shin had come out of the bathroom. Shin's eyes widened as he saw the pale, blemish free skin of Sena's chest.

Shin's heart began to feel funny as he went back into the bathroom quickly. He sat at the door wearing his dress pants and holding his head. _Why is my heart beating so quickly? I only saw him shirtless, I've seen a lot of guys shirtless, even naked, and I never felt this before. Takami and Sakuraba might know the answer. _Sena knocked on the door and Shin heard the sorter boy's shaky voice.

"S-Shin-san I'm done changing, you can come out now." Shin stood up and took a deep calming breath before he opened the door. He looked down at Sena and the boy smiled at him. he had his bag slung over his shoulder and held a large portfolio. Sena turned bright red as Shin walked out of the door wearing only his school pants. The white knight had a cut in almost every part of his body. Sena walked into the living room and made a cup of water. He drank it quickly and made a sigh of relief. Shin came up behind Sena and tapped his shoulder which caused Sena to 'eep' and jump up a little.

"Are you ready to go Sena?" Sena nodded and Shin led the two outside of the room. Takami and Sakuraba were waiting outside and Sena smiled to them. Shin took Takami's arm and pulled him to the side, out of Sena's hearing range.

"Takami, why is that when I saw Sena shirtless that my heart felt funny and I felt like connecting our lips together? I felt it last night too and I actually did it, what is it called?" Takami's eyes widened and he held back a laugh.

"Shin, that thing where you two connect lips is called kissing, and you already kissed him? You work fast, also, that's that love thing I was talking about earlier, so go back and talk to him some more." Takami pushed Shin back who was deep in thought about the topic of 'kissing'. Shin looked to Sena and the smaller boy smiled.

"Sena, do you know what a 'kiss' is?" Shin asked which cause Sena to turn bright red again. Sena began to nervously fidget with his feet and fingers.

"Y-yes, Shin-san, I know what a kiss is. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I would like to kiss you again." A large 'FAILURE' seemed to drop on Sakuraba's and Takami's head at the comment. Sena turned a crimson shade of red and began to shake his head rapidly.

"S-Shin-san, that's not a-appropriate here, m-maybe if we were dating, but then, no it's not appropriate." Sena began to nervously speak to Shin and the bigger boy looked down at Sena.

"When we kissed last night though it seemed like you liked it? Or is it that you don't want to kiss me?" Sena shook his head furiously and was looking down nervously.

"W-well, it's not specifically you, it's just that, you already took my first kiss and I was hoping to give that to whoever I went out with."

"So you're saying if we were going out then I can kiss you all I like, right?" Shin picked up Sena and brought him to his eye level. "Then, we are officially going out now." Shin said as he and Sena ended up kissing each other in the hallway. Sakuraba turned bright red and pulled Sena out of Shin's grasp, while Takami held Shin back.

"S-Shin-san!" Sena nervously yelled at the boy causing Shin to turn his head in confusion.

"You don't want to go out with me?" Sena began to shake his head rapidly and Shin's expression seemed to drop. Sena moved closer slowly and Shin's eyes widened.

"I-It's not that I don't want to go out with you, it's just that I don't really know you too well. I mean, other then football, I know nothing about you."

"So in order for us to go out you need to know more about me, which would mean we could date, and then I can kiss you right?"

"W-well, I you put that way then yes…" Shin picked Sena up and at the end of his sentence looked into Sena's eyes. Shin's expression became serious and Shin stared into the small running backs dark brown ones.

"So what is it that you need to know?"

"Shin-san, this isn't the time to ask Sena that, It's almost time for class. Sena, what class do you have?" Sakuraba said as Shin put Sena down. Sena pulled out his class schedule and showed it to Sakuraba, which made the blonde sigh. Sena moved closer and was almost resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. Sakuraba noticed and turned a little red but looked away from Sena.

"Well it would've been nice if you were in the same class as us but, you're the class right below us."

"Sena is not in our class!" Shin pushed his way through the two and looked at the schedule. Shin looked a little mad and grabbed Sena's shoulder. Sena looked up to Shin and smiled nervously to him.

"I will escort you to class from now on." Shin turned his back to Sena then began to walk towards the elevator. Sena followed with Sakuraba and Takami following behind him. The four entered the elevator and Shin had nothing to say to Sena. As they made it past the huge courtyards and neatly planted gardens, the group finally made it to the classrooms. Shin led Sena into his classroom as Sakuraba and Takami went up the stairs. Before Sena entered his class Shin held him back for a second.

"Sena, I will be at the stairs during lunch, you will be coming with me to meet the team. Since we're not going out and I can't kiss you, may I have a 'hug'?" Shin opened his arms and Sena nervously nodded his head. Shin hugged the smaller boy and some of the students looked at the two oddly. Shin left Sena and the boy entered the class red faced. The moment he entered he felt an odd presence and turned to look around. The moment he turned his head to look at the class the presence disappeared. The teacher pulled Sena to the front and introduced the Deimon student to the class.

"This is Sena Kobayakawa, also known in football as Eyeshield 21. He is here for a trial period of classes for Oujo, I expect the class to be on their best behavior and to make him feel welcome. Sena, please take a seat behind Totoa Katamakuma. Katamakuma-san please raise your hand." A smiling black haired boy waved; he had half closed eyes which also seemed to be smiling oddly.

"Hello Sena, I am Totoa Katamakuma, you can call me Taka." Taka said and took his seat in front of Sena. Sena extended a hand and Taka shook it.

The class had begun with 'Math' and made its way to 'Health' until the lunch bell had rung. Sena packed up his things when Taka came up in front of him. He was smiling and Sena smiled back to him. The two began to talk about Deimon and Taka was being polite whenever Sena talked about his old friends. The two saw Shin waiting and Taka smiled towards him.

"Ah, I see you know Seijuro-san. Well, I will be taking my leave now it was nice meeting you, Kobayakawa-san." Taka left and Shin ran over to Sena, once by his side he seemed to be bearing his teeth to the smiling boy as he left.

"I do not trust that Katamakuma person, I get a bad chill as I look at him."

"Shin-san that isn't very nice you know. Taka is really nice and friendly." Sena explained to Shin what his class period was like and the bigger boy listened dutifully. Once in the cafeteria Sena looked around in wonderment. The elegantly furnished building was bright white and the line was almost non-existent.

"Shin, um, how much would my lunch be if I came here?"

"About ten dollars per order, but your meals are free if you get in with the athletic scholarships." Shin said at the end of his sentence when the two pulled p to the front of the line. Shin ordered for the two and Sena grabbed his plate from the bigger teen. The two walked over to a big table with four guys seated on it, two of whom were Takami and Sakuraba.

One was the he ogre person, Makoto Otawara. The person who would give you a 'beef stew' flying luggie and drop his pants all in front of you and probably, do it again about twenty minutes later. Although he was very rude and bombastic person, he was also very loyal to his teammates. Although the man is huge, he's pretty fast; coupled with the abnormal strength he is a great defensive line player. He looked to Sena s he picked his nose, typical idiot.

"Oi, I've seen you before, didn't you go to that Deimon School with that Eyeshield kid?"

"Ragh, what the hell is this brat doing here!" The tied up man asked with anger in his voice; which made Takami tighten the chains around Ikari. Daigo Ikari was a man from hell, some might say. His aggressive nature and killer intent got him a well known name for himself from other schools: 'Prison chain Ikari.'. Although it is true that he is a delinquent to the core, he also shows a very large amount of respect for his teammates.

"Ikari, Sena might come to play for the white knights, treat him as a teammate." Ikari nodded then smiled/beared his teeth to Sena. The small boy was having his conversation with Sakuraba and Takami when Shin began to pull Sena closer to himself.

"Sena, what is it that you need to know about me before we date?"

"S-Shin-san, dating isn't something as easy as getting to know each other."

"But you said earlier that all you needed was to know more about me and we could date." Sena sighed and knew Shin wouldn't stop until Sena finally said 'yes' to him about being a couple. Sena quickly began thinking of a question for Shin and snapped his fingers.

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"Anything with football in it."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue and white."

"What's your favorite T.V shows?"

"Sports related ones."

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"A proessional football player." Sena slammed his head on the table at the answers Shin gave to him. Pretty much, Shin loved football and it was his life. Sena sighed as Shin put an arm around Sena.

"So are we going out now?"

"S-Shin-san, I-I'll have to think about that." Shin seemed to be pouting in his own way after that by not saying anything to anyone and eating quickly. After about twenty mintes in the cafeteria a song was heard out of nowhere.

_Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba  
Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no _

_Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru _

_Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no? Konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no?  
Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no? Jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama _

_Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo hito no koto nado shiri mo shinaiwa  
Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru _

"Hello, Sena speaking…. I see, I will continue with my job then. Thank you and good bye." Sena stood up as the bell rang and Sakuraba looked to Sena.

"Sorry Sakuraba, I have something to do after school. Can you and Takami explain the situation to Seijrou." With that Sena left for his class in a hurry, leaving behind Shin.

As Sena's class started again Taka wasn't present during role in the first of their classes. After the first class had finished the door swung open and in came the missing person. Taka came in and apologized to the teacher then took his seat.

"Taka-san, where were you?"

"Oh, don't worry Sena; I just got lost on my way done here is all." With that the two began their small talk again before the next teacher came in. By the end of the day Sena was running out of the classroom. Sena went through the gates and quickly opened his cell phone. It worked as a tracker for those things he fought the other night. He quickened his pace as he went for the abandoned warehouse the map instructed him to go to.

Once here the warehouse was completely silent, absolutely no noise. Drips of something could be heard and Sena pulled out a two small scythe's connected by a chain from his bag. A roar was heard and Sena was an couple feet away from a human-like creature. It had a mask on his face which seemed to help it breathe, and large claws on its hands. It launched for Sena who just jumped forward to attack back.

Back at the class Taka grabbed his cell phone from his bag. He brought it up to his ear and dialed a number. The phone rang for a second and someone answered.

"So are the EBALO there?... Haha good, then I wish little Kobayakawa luck. I hope he manages to win if not," Taka's smile dropped to reveal the full shapes of his eyes. They were two colors; one was a honeyish shade of brown, while the other was a dark, almost black shade of brown. "I'd be very disappointed of our new candidate."

TBC~

Haha how'd you guys like Taka, I based him off me so I hope you guys like him. Anyway reviews are my coffee and if don't have m coffee: A hungry child in a third world country becomes depressed… No I'm just kidding, but seriously, REVIEW!


	4. It's a secret

Disclaimer; I own nothing and Eyeshield21 was the best football anime that I had ever seen and the characters are sp easy to write about anyway all the credit should go to the creator and not me.

(Some abandoned warehouse.)

Sena was hunched over in his exhausted state as he stood over the corpse of the thing that attacked him. The body radiated with a foul odor as Sena limped his way out of the building. A woman wearing a lab coat and glasses wrote something on a clipboard as Sena left the abandoned building.

"Sena Kobayakwa, currently a second year high school student, showed excellent ability growth in acceleration and natural flexibility. As usual your speed is superior to your opponent. The next time I see you engage another EBALO; I expect you to finish it off faster, this was a very sloppy display." The woman calmly explained she dissapeared. Sena struggled to pull out his phone then dialed Sakuraba's speed dial.

The phone rang for a few seconds and Sakuraba answered the phone.

"Sena, is there something wrong?"

"S-Sakuraba-san, c-can you and Takami pick me up at the corner of fox's and shadow street, please don't bring Shin-san. Also please hurry and bring some b-banda-" Sena fainted before he could finish leaving a panicking Sakuraba on the other line.

Sakuraba rushed over to get Takami and grabbed a first aid kit. Takami was in the weight rooms when Sakuraba suddenly pulled him out to the room. Sakuraba explained the situation when Takami went straight for the club's private vehicle. The two sped off as Shin looked curiously preparing for his run.

"Sena!" Sakuraba yelled to the boy who was knocked out on the ground. The blonde quickly picked Sena up and laid him down inside of the car. Takami quickly took off Sena's shirt making his eyes widened at the boy's scars. There was a large scar running across Sena's chest down to his side, it looked like it had barely healed over a few weeks ago. Sena was covered in scrapes and had a large bruise on his back, which Takami was very wary of touching as it was a dark shade of purple already.

After 30 minutes of Takami working from the side of the car Sena was bandaged up and began to regain some of his consciousness. He turned to Sakuraba and smiled at the teary eyed football player

"S-Sakuraba-san, S-Shin-san isn't here right?" Sakuraba shook his head quickly which made Sena turn to look at the ceiling of the car. "Good, I don't want Shin-san to worry about me."

"S-Sena, what happened to you?"

"I-I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Why not!"

"B-Because it would be bad if you knew." Sena's eyes closed and the boy had fallen asleep on the seat. Takami sighed and drove the boy back to the school. As soon as the group had entered the gate hey saw that Shin was waiting outside of the weight room for them. Sakuraba's eyes widened as Shin glared at him. Sena was currently knocked out and resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. Shin's eyes widened at all of the bandages on the boy's face and body which caused the white knight to rush over.

"What happened to Sena?" Shin loomed over Sakuraba with a stare that would send anyone other then Sakuraba and Takami running. Sakuraba turned around to give Sena to Shin and sighed.

"Sena called us to pick him up, and then when we found him he was knocked out." Shin held Sena bridal style and looked down to the sleeping brunette's face. Shin turned around and took the boy up to his room. As Shin rode the elevator up he pushed he button so hard it almost broke.

Sena began to stir while Shin opened the door to their room. Sena opened his eyes as Shin laid him on their bed.

"S-Shin-san, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Shin puffed out his chest and kissed Sena's head.

"Sena, I do not plan on seeing you like this again. I will be following you everywhere from the moment you leave your class building to when you use the bathroom. Please explain to me what happened to you."

"S-Shin-san I ca-"

"Explain." Before Sena could protest further Shin was glaring him down and he sighed in defeat.

"I-I'm only going to give you enough information so you sort of understand how I got injured. I was in a scheduled fight against someone who wanted to kill me. That is all I can say Shin-san, I'm sorry." Shin grabbed Sena's shoulders and Sena winced at the tight grip.

"Tell me more."

"I can't! Shin-san, I can't, I don't want you to end up like me!" Shin's eyes widened then Sena began to cry.

"S-Sena, please do not cry, I will no longer pester you about these things, I promise." Sena sniffled a little then rested his head inside of Shin's chest. Shin brought his hands around Sena and patted his head lightly, much like what you would do with a dog. Sena's phone began to ring again and Sena quickly went to grab it.

The next day Sena was escorted by Shin back to his class again, Taka was waiting in his set with a smile when he turned towards the two. The boy's smile dropped, but his eyes were still closed. Sena's bandages were wrapped all around his arms and up to his neck. He had a large gauze on his cheek and inside of his shirt he had a special patch on his back which helped relieve some of the pain from his bruise. Shin glared at the boy and left Sena alone in the class room.

"Are, what happened Kobayakwa-san?"

"Hehe, just fell down a couple of stairs, that's all." Sena said nervously as Taka began to put on his smile again. After is first here periods it was his lunch period.

"Sena, I do have an unsettling feeling about today, I think staying with Shin-san is a good idea." Taka said with a serious expression leading to a confused Sena. Taka left the boy alone with a smile and pulled out his cell phone.

_What are the percentages on Seijuro-san?_ Taka texted to a mysterious number and his phone buzzed a few sconds later. The text read: **92% success rate.** Taka smiled to himself and walked down the hallways with malicious intent.

Shin, as expected, waited outside of the front door to Sena's classroom. He saw Taka leave out the back and the boy seemed to be radiating an odd aura. Sena walked out when he saw Shin, he smiled.

"Shin-san, you didn't need to meet me outside of class again."

"As I said before Sena, I will be following you so you do not get hurt." Sena began to walk to the cafeteria as Shin explained. Sena began to ask Shin things to start conversations like; 'how was your day today?', 'What's it like being a player for Oujo?' and 'What happened in class?'

Every single one of those questions was answered with a simple, vague and otherwise, boring answer.

"Moshi moshi, it's Sena."

"_Hey Sena, it's your boyfriend Mizumachi. Do you want to come watch me compete?_

"M-Mizumachi-kun, what do you want me to do again?"

"_Come watch me swim today, Kakei will be there too. I really wanna see that cute little ass of yours again!"_

"U-Um, I'll try be there, where are you guys competing?"

"_Ou_jo _swimming pool_!"

"R-Really, um, I'll see if Shin-san will come with me, bye." Sena looked towards Shin who was emitting a deadly aura hearing Mizumachi's name. "S-Shin-san, can we go watch Mizumachi-kun swim today?"

"Because I made you cry yesterday, I will allow it only this once." Sena smiled widely and hugged the white knight. Sena moved back as the pain from his cuts began to come back. "However, I will carry you there because your wounds seem to be hurting you." Shin squatted and allowed Sena to climb on the muscular back. Sena wrapped his bandaged arms around Shin who stood up and walked out of the room holding his legs tightly.

"S-Shin-san, are we there yet?"

"Almost, it will be about five more minutes, unless you want me to jog." Sena nodded and Shin began to speed up his pace. In no time the two mad it to the swimming pools. Kakei was waiting outside for Sena and caused the blue haired boy to sharpen his gaze. Shin jogged over to him and set Sena on the ground. Kakei noticed Sena's bandages on his arm with a surprised expression on his face.

"Shin, what happened?"

"He got hurt."

"How?"

"He was-" Sena punched Shin's side which only seemed to make his hand hurt rather then get Shin's attention. "Apparently I cannot tell you. Are you okay Sena?"

Sena nodded and laughed awkwardly to Kakei. Said boy stared at Sena then reached out to grab his uninjured hand. Kakei lead Sena inside while Shin tailed behind the two.

"W-Where are we going Kakei-kun?"

"To see Mizumachi, seeing you like this and not knowing why will probably make him want to finish faster, thus making him win." Kakei shoved Sena into the swimming locker room as Mizumachi sat down on a bench. The blonde wore a black Speedo making Sena blush as he looked to Mizumachi.

"Mizumachi-kun…." The blonde looked up with a wide smile to Sena's blushing face then looked to his arms.

"Sena, what happened to your arm!" Mizumachi yelled at him which mad the small brunette flinch a little. Sena grabbed his arm apprehensively and smiled to Mizumachi.

"It's nothing Mizumachi-kun; please just win today, okay?" Mizumachi stared excitedly at the brunette and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Ah, of course I will my cute little Sena." Mizumachi hugged Sena tightly and waved goodbye as he left for the pool. Sena left the lockers quickly to find Kakei and Shin glared at each other. They both looked to Sena and walked up the stands of the large swimming pool.

"There in the front." Kakei pointed out and there was about a whole unoccupied row right by the waiting areas. Shin and Kakei sat on both sides of Sena and began pulling on his arms. Kakei wanted Sena to lean his head on his shoulder, while Shin wanted Sena to sit in his lap and watch. Sena was in pain since the scratches on his arm had begun to open with all of the stretching. Once the races started, Sena began looking for his blonde friend while a bunch of the other swimmers came out.

"Mizumachi-kun!" Sena moved his hands up to wave, hitting the two pulling his arms on their chins. Sena's arms moved erratically through the air trying to get the blonde's attention. Shin and Kakei rubbed their chin's a little as they looked towards the small running back.

Mizumachi looked towards the brunette and waved back with a smile. Sena sat down patiently and his cell phone began to ring. The brunette couldn't hear it though from all the cheering.

Taka sneered as the call went to voicemail and his eyes sharpened. He smirked as an idea formed in his head and he dialed another number.

"Yeah, this is Totoa, I think we should recruit three new members… If they turn into EBALO then 21 will just have to eliminate them now won't he? I know the perfect EBALO for the job, goodbye." Taka's fingernails elongated and scales covered his hand. He crushed the phone ad he laughed manically as his whole body transformed into something hidden by shadows.

"Good luck Mizumachi-kun!" Sena happily yelled to his friend when the blonde waited on the starting boards. Kakei put an arm around Sena's shoulder then pulled him close to himself.

"Sena, please don't yell so loud, just watch Mizumachi win." Kakei said as he pulled Sena's head into the side of his chest. The brunette responded with a blush and tried to wiggle his way out of the grip to no avail.

A gun shot with a loud pop and Sena watched as the racers took off. Mizumachi was gliding quickly across the waters surface. His long muscular arms broke the surface of the water only to meet it once again as it propelled the abnormally tall boy forward. Sena watched wide eyed in Kakei's grip as Mizumachi quickly took the lead.

The race finished and Mizumachi won by a sizeable lead. The blonde left for the lockers and the races continued. Shin glared from his seat while Kakei was snuggling against Sena's hair against the brunettes will. Shin really wanted to kill and dismember the other teen right now and Kakei smiled slightly at the glare sent from Shin. Once all the races finished and the crowd began to thin out, Kakei stood up from his seat and wrapped an arm around Sena's hip.

"C'mon Eyeshield, we're going to congratulate Mizumachi." Kakei picked Sena up with one hand and put him up to his waist. Sena turned bright red as he tried to struggle in the grip. Shin stood up quickly and followed behind the two. Kakei set Sena to stand and the two began to look for Mizumachi in the locker rooms. Shin waited outside disgusted at the thought of Sena kissing Mizumachi before they were dating also, a little envious of him.

"Sena, how's your arms?" Mizumachi asked and Kakei also looked towards the smaller boy. Sena nervously put his arms behind his and smiled to the other two.

"I-It's fine you guys, no need to worry."

"Aww, c'mon Sena-chan, I won my meet for you, don't I get a little treat?" Mizumachi crawled over to the brunette and smiled when he trapped Sena under him. Sena's phone went off giving Sena the perfect opportunity to move out of the blonde's grip.

"H-Hello, this is Sena…. No, h-how can that be?... I-I'll try my best." Sena hung up the phone and quickly ran out of the lockers. Kakei and Mizumachi tried to catch up but Sena turned to look at them. "You two stay in here, whatever you do; do not go outside." Sena ran out of the lockers where Shin waited patiently.

"Sena, where are you going?" Sena didn't turn to look at him when Shin was being pulled by an invisible force into the lockers. Sena looked back with a smile and Sena locked the door.

"Sena let me out." Shin bean to pound on the door as Sena quickly ran towards the pool. Something caused a huge explosion in the pool and the water shot straight up. Sena ran into the mist which made Shin pound on the door harder. Kakei and Mizumachi came up behind him and looked out of the window.

Sena rushed into the mist and used his telepathy to float on the water. A circle cleared within the mist and something a sharp object came for Sena's head. Sena moved to catch the object and found it was a sword.

"Hehe Kobayakawa-san, slacking is a very dangerous thing in the business we do, you know?" A familiar voice came out of the mist and Sena readied in a fighting pose. The metal door to the lockers came crashing out of its hinges and the two standing on the pool looked in the direction of the noise.

Shin, Kakei and Mizumachi looked towards Sena and ran over quickly. Sena span around quickly and ran over to kick the person into the water. Sena pushed his hands on the water and it froze immediately. Sena appeared in front of the other three in an instant and began to push on Shin's chest.

"S-Shin-san, please get out of here, you've already have seen too much." Shin didn't move and held Sena's shoulders steady.

"What is this Sena?" The ice exploded and Sena spun oh his heel to turn around. The figure appeared in front of Sena and disappeared when Sena swung his sword at the figures head. It appeared behind the three and quickly hit the three bigger boy's pressure points, knocking them all out.

"Shin-san, Mizumachi, Kakei!" Sena yelled as the three fell to the ground unconscious. Sena was shaking a little now; he'd never seen anyone hurt, let alone knock out, the three with one hit.

"Aww, Kobayakawa-san you know what happens to civilians when they see a fight between psychic's and EBALO right?" The voice spoke and it pulled out a blade. Sena began to shake and tears formed in his eyes. Sena fell to his knees and dropped the sword as he pleaded desperately.

"Stop it! Please, don't kill them!" Taka revealed his face with an evil smirk, instead of the soft smile from before.

"T-Totoa-san!"

"That's right, they die. Unless,"

TBC~

Haha cliffhanger of doom : D, anyway wait for the new chapter and don't forget to review.


End file.
